parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawyer and Danny on Broadway (Bonnie and Clyde on Broadway)
CoolZDane's movie spoof of "Bonnie and Clyde on Broadway (2012)". Cast: * Bonnie Parker - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Clyde Barrow - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Blanche Barrow - ??? * Buck Barrow - ??? * Ted Hinton - ??? * Preacher - ??? * Sheriff Schmid - ??? * Stella (uncredited) - ??? * Trish (uncredited) - ??? * Young Bonnie - Marie (The Aristocats) * Young Clyde - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Emma Parker - Duchess (The Aristocats) Scenes on the Broadway Soundtrack: * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/Prologue * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 2 - Picture Show * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 3 - This World Will Remember Me * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 4 - You're Goin' Back to Jail * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 5 - How 'Bout a Dance? * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 6 - When I Drive * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 7 - God's Arms Are Always Open * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 8 - You Can Do Better Than Him * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 9 - You Love Who You Love * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 10 - Raise a Little Hell * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 11 - This World Will Remember Us * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 12 - Made in America * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 13 - Too Late to Turn Back Now * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 14 - That's What You Call a Dream * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 15 - What Was Good Enough for You * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 16 - Sawyer * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 17 - Raise a Little Hell (Reprise) * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 18 - Dyin' Ain't So Bad * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 19 - Dyin' Ain't So Bad (Reprise) * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 20 - How 'Bout a Dance? (Reprise) * Sawyer and Danny on Broadway - Part 21 - This Never Happened Before Movie Used: * Bonnie and Clyde on Broadway (2012) Clips from Movies Featured: * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Aristocats (1970) * Oliver & Company (1988) Gallery Trivia Poster Category:Bonnie and Clyde Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Category:CoolZDane Style Category:CoolzDane Style Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Bonnie and Clyde on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Bonnie and Clyde on Broadway Spoofs Category:Bonnie and Clyde on Broadway